


Never Forget, Never Lose

by bootlegtruth



Series: Finders Keepers [8]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I know nothing about guitars, Is very questionable, It's very awkward since it's their first time and they don't know how to do it, M/M, Phone Sex, Please Forgive Them, junhwan, nothing significant happened here but there's a Double B drought and I thought I did something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Jinhwan gives Hanbin a very questionable advice regarding the auditory sense, and Hanbin was desperate enough to listen to him.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Finders Keepers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602844
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	Never Forget, Never Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's July right now but the date in this fic is December. And it's almost Christmas, don't you just loooove fiction?

It was the month of December. 

Hanbin especially loved cold seasons more than the hot ones, unlike Bobby who loved summers more. His favorite holiday is Christmas, because he gets to spend time with his family and he receives tons of gifts from his grandmother. Bobby's favorite holiday would probably be New Year's Eve. He gets all excited with the fireworks and all the noise. 

Speaking of December, that means Bobby's birthday is almost near too. And it has been two consecutive years since he promised to give him a gift. He couldn't do it before because he always spends all his saved up money for his Mom and Hanbyul. But Bobby never failed to give him both a birthday present and a Christmas one. Hanbin thinks he needs to return the favor this time. 

To his dismay, the universe had conspired against him again that morning, a week before Christmas break. 

There was a different chill in the air when the eight of them were seated in their usual booth in the cafeteria. As always, Chanwoo and Chae were cornered in the far right, sharing earphones as they argued about which type of ketchup to use on the fries. Chanwoo doesn't want ketchup, Chae wants all kinds of ketchup. Everybody knows Chanwoo will be the one to give up eating fries in the end. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong are unnecessarily feeding each other, and it amazes him how they still haven't made anything official yet. The both of them had been together just as long as Bobby and him. It's not like they're seeing other people on the side. It doesn't make sense, but it's not really Hanbin's place to meddle with their relationship either. Bobby was beside him, still in his jersey which he wears more than their uniform anyway. Hanbin thinks Bobby's only at school for sports, somehow it worries him but as long as Bobby's alright, then he's alright too. Junhoe and Jinhwan… well, they were particularly silent this time. They're not bickering, which is new because it's either that or they're making out. They're sitting beside each other, but it seems more like they're not really acknowledging one's presence with the way they're acting. 

Hanbin clears his throat. Bobby pushes a glass of water in his direction thinking he choked but he drinks from it anyway. "You guys okay?" He asks the two. 

Jinhwan lifts his head, doe-eyed and tired. His answer was a shrug, and that only makes Hanbin worry more. 

And maybe that was also the start of the unfortunate conspiracy against him, because right then, Bobby said, "Bin, I have to tell you something." 

He turns to his direction. "Hmm?" 

"We're going to Virginia for Christmas break." 

So, there's that. 

But it doesn't end there just yet. Before he could dramatically reply, Junhoe thought it was the perfect time to say, "We fought." 

As if someone died, the table goes silent and everyone stops what they're doing. 

Jinhwan sighs, "I told you not to make a big deal out of it!" 

"Well, they're asking if we're okay, and we're not!"

"Yeah, because of you!"

Bobby looks at him, jaw-dropped, and then suddenly he's laughing. So hard that everyone thought he's losing it. "It's a prank, right? Come on guys. Say it."

Junhoe rolls his eyes. He stands up and gathers his things, leaving without a word. 

"No, we're actually taking a break." Jinhwan says. 

Bobby stops laughing, shoulder slumped. "Oh."

Maybe December started bad. 

///////

Jinhwan was normally pessimistic. Hanbin had observed this even before. He's the type of person to come up with the worst so he doesn't have to be disappointed when things don't go his way. In reality though, he doesn't really have that much problem. His high school was more inclusive and all his friends are gay (except Chanwoo maybe). His mother is slowly trying to accept him and Junhoe was a big help for that.

Looking from an outsider's view, Hanbin understands why Jinhwan and Junhoe would fight and lead to a break up, well, a break. 

It's almost year-end, and that means the council gets hectic. Although Jinhwan was part of it, being the secretary (which is almost just the same as being a representative, if we're being honest here), his work does not equate to what Junhoe has to do. And because Jinhwan had a potty mouth, he's pretty sure it was the root cause of it all. 

He was right. 

According to Jinhwan, Junhoe got mad when he _unknowingly_ said, "You're too immersed in your work for a high school student." to Junhoe, who did not like his tone. He didn't take it well either. Jinhwan tried to apologize but he was already in defense mode, telling him _"things that must've been bothering him about me."_

Hanbin sighs. His mind wanders off to the last time he and Bobby fought like this. They didn't take a break and it wasn't that bad but he still feels sad every time he thinks about it. 

The truth is, Bobby never fights back. Hanbin scolds him about nearly everything, from the way he postpones changing his clothes after a night game—telling him he'll do it when he gets home which thereby making him get a cold the next day because of the breeze and his dried sweat—to the way he always forgets his homework because he was too immersed in football. He never once questioned the latter's love for the sport though, even if there are times when it gets really questionable. 

Bobby was always the first one to apologize, and Hanbin knows that most of the time, he wasn't aware of what he did wrong. But it was fine, they were young. So, he tried telling Jinhwan what if he says sorry… again? 

"I did through text." He says, shrugging as he changes the channel for the fourth time. They were lying on each end of the couch. It was Saturday and he invited Jinhwan over to talk about it. 

Also, Bobby will be leaving next week. He's trying to deflect. 

"That's such a jerk move. You hurt his feelings and you say sorry through text? Wow, I thought you were better than that." He clicks his tongue and shakes his head, Jinhwan throws him a pillow. 

"He replied though." 

Hanbin's ears perk at that, "What'd he say?"

Jinhwan suddenly blushes. Hanbin narrows his eyes, and then, after a moment, they went wide. "No way!"

His friend throws him his phone, showing Junhoes messages. Jinhwan sent a sorry with a puppy sticker doing puppy eyes. 

And Junhoe replied with: _k let's fukk_

"What? We're still not okay!" Jinhwan crosses his arms, biting his lower lip. He then gets a pillow and buries his face there in embarrassment. 

"But you let him fuck you? You're very chaotic, Jinny. And problematic too."

Jinhwan's shouts are muffled by the throw pillow and Hanbin laughs at him. So, maybe it wasn't _that_ serious either. Maybe the two were just stressed. 

"It's a hate sex. We hate each other now." 

Hanbin just gives him a look that says he doesn't believe him one bit and Jinhwan gives up explaining, after all, it's not like Hanbin should meddle. He keeps to himself that he and Junhoe are still far from okay but it's one step at a time, as they say. 

Or one sex at a time, in their condition.

///////

"So, I told Yun that we were gonna tackle Chanwoo down the ground to surprise him yesterday during the dawn practice. But when it was time to push him, note that we were tiptoeing, I mean, at least I am, because I was so into it, Yun suddenly sneezes. And that's how Chanwoo caught us. Frankly, I would've made him run laps because…"

Bobby was still babbling about how he got his shin bruised after trying to tackle Chanwoo. Hanbin was tying his hair into thin strings. It was growing longer and now it looks like Bobby's head was full of thorns. He could still hear him tell another story but his mind was elsewhere again. He worries too much he wonders if it's still normal. Right now he's got three things in his mind. One, Bobby's birthday gift. Two, Jinhwan and Junhoe. And three, Bobby being away for Christmas and New Year's. 

For their almost three years of being together, Bobby had never been away. The eight of them would usually celebrate on the 20th, in Hanbin's house, exchanging gifts and playing games. Hanbin always gave secondhand (but rarely used) items. Bobby always had a separate (and brand new) gift for him. It was also the reason why he loved, and anticipated Decembers so much. But now, he's not even looking forward to tomorrow, or the days that would come after. 

He's still yet to find the perfect gift for Bobby. He was actually supposed to give it to him before he leaves but he hasn't found one until now and his boyfriend's leaving tonight so he supposes it could wait until he comes back. 

There's no news about Jinhwan and Junhoe except that they're going to come to their annual Christmas party and that Jinhwan drew Junhoe's name for the exchange gift. Just like him, he was struggling to find the perfect present. 

Jinhwan even joked about wrapping himself in a box and then giving Junhoe a lap dance but he knows he wouldn't live after that. Hanbin then imagined himself being wrapped and put in a box, with Bobby opening him it in excitement, and then he realized that he's maybe claustrophobic so he throws the idea away too. 

Plus, his pride is too high for that. 

He comes back to the present when Bobby pokes his cheek, throwing his head back to rest it on his lap. He's sitting on the carpeted floor of his bedroom while Hanbin's on the bed, looking down at him with a smile. He squeezes his cheeks while Bobby talks, laughing at how he struggles. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Hanbin shrugs, "Just some cute, old guy with lots of money." 

Bobby gasps in a comical way and Hanbin doesn't know why he suddenly breaks character and laughs. "You have a sugar daddy and you're not sharing him with me? I thought we're in this together, Bin." He pouts. 

"He's not the threesome type, sorry." He shows him his tongue. Bobby scrunches his nose.

He stands up, Hanbin looks at him, pinning him down the bed, his back hits the mattress and he laughs. "I'm sure he'll change his mind when he sees me." He kisses his cheek deeply, and then blows raspberries on it which makes him giggle, trying to get away. He wipes it when Bobby faces him again. 

"Oh my god, Ji, you look ridiculous." He points at Bobby's hair with his mouth. It kinda resembles a pineapple and he couldn't help but mock him. 

"I will kiss you to death." He wages a tickle fight, knocking the breath out of his lungs every time he laughs. 

It does end with them making out though. On the contrary, Bobby never kissed him to death. He's awoken every flame inside of him and maybe that's enough to keep him alive. 

  
  
  


He wasn't able to send Bobby to the airport. It was already late at night. His mother gave him a tub of salted caramel ice cream though, in case he felt like crying. He didn't feel like crying. That would be overdramatic of him. Bobby would be back after New Year… he shoves a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth as he sulks, watching The Proposal on his laptop, half-laughing, half-fake crying. 

His phone beeps and he refrains himself from being too excited that it could be Bobby. It's 10PM. It's not Bobby. 

_From Junhoe:_

_is jinhwan with you?_

He frowns at that. Jinhwan wasn't with him. Hasn't been with him since he told him they're still fucking, which was last week. 

_To: Junhoe_

_No. Is he not at home?_

He pauses the movie and closes the lid of the ice cream tub, licking his spoon and putting it atop his bedside table. 

_From: Junhoe_

_i called their house he's not there i tried calling him too he's not answering_

_To: Junhoe_

_Wait, I'll try._

Hanbin dials Jinhwan's phone number, mind momentarily away from the thought of Bobby boarding his flight as of the moment. It goes straight to voicemail. He sighs, typing another text for his other friend. _Now, where could that bitch be?_

_To: Junhoe_

_No answer. Try Yun and Dong._

_From: Junhoe_

_sorry to disturb you thanks!_

He's about to continue watching when his phone beeps again. It's Jinhwan. He opens it immediately. 

_From: Jinny_

_I'm actually at home. Don't tell Junhoe!_

_To: Jinny_

_WTF? He's worried. What are you doing?_

_From: Jinny_

_I'm counting my savings. Gonna buy my man some cute, expensive shit so he'll never leave my dick. Xoxo_

_To: Jinny_

_I sincerely do hope you get your ass wrecked._

_From: Jinny_

_That makes two of us 😘_

He presses the spacebar as he rolls his eyes. When he thought it would be the end, his phone beeps again. He audibly grunts this time, ready to snarl at whoever was texting him late at night. 

It was Bobby. 

He said he misses him. 

It's only been seven hours. 

Hanbin replies a simple _me too._ He stops watching the movie, though, sleeping while hugging the hexagon-shaped pillow Bobby gave him last Christmas. 

It smells like him. 

He cries then. 

///////

Donghyuk has a knack for organizing parties. He was always the one to set it every 20th. It was the day before. Hanbin had already gift-wrapped his present for Yunhyeong. It's a pocket knife, which was originally from his Dad but no one uses it anyway so he figures it would be best to give it. Plus, Yunhyeong's reaction would look amazing once he opens it. It's all for shits and giggles, really. 

Their friend had listed the itinerary for the day, with the help of Chae for the decorations, and Yunhyeong for the food, Jinhwan and Junhoe were tasked to buy alcohol, potentially the fireworks, like usual. Hanbin is normally (well, obviously) paired up with Bobby to buy meat. This time, he was with Chanwoo, who knows nothing because Donghyuk considered him as bothersome so he's typically off-limits to all the work. He does play with Hanbyul though. That counts. 

They were in the same mall with Jinhwan and Junhoe and he noticed the awkward atmosphere between them. Hanbin wonders what kind of gift Jinhwan would give him. Maybe he could take notes. He especially wonders what Bobby's doing right now. He said he would call in the morning when he wakes up. In his case, before he sleeps. 

"They look like they're in the getting to know each other stage." Chanwoo whispers at him, leaning down. 

"You think?" Hanbin says sarcastically, shaking his head. 

Chanwoo shrugs, retrieving the phone in his pocket, possibly texting his girlfriend. "They look like they met on Grindr and had a personal meet up and were disappointed at the other's face."

"You really think?" 

"They look like they had a one night stand and then accidentally crosses paths in the supermarket but it turns out the other has a wife and a kid." 

"God, Chanwoo, shut up." He laughs though. The taller one beside him hides his hands behind like he's the supervisor. Hanbin appreciates that he doesn't show how ignorant he is with picking meat, unlike Bobby. 

"I think they look—"

"Stop talking about us, Jung Chanwoo." Junhoe glares at them, holding two bottles of red wine and placing them carefully in their cart. Jinhwan gives him a look that says _Junhoe's sulking because I didn't suck his dick in the car._ And Hanbin doesn't know how he caught that but he snorts anyway. 

"They look like they're going to fuck in the supermarket restroom." Chanwoo continues. 

"Ew, that is so unsanitary." But he doesn't think it's not true. Especially when he sees Junhoe pulling Jinhwan's wrist off to somewhere which is probably really the supermarket restroom. 

  
  
  


The house already looks Christmas-fied when they got home. His mother prepared dinner and they all ate, excited for tomorrow. 

Hanbin bids the last visitor, Jinhwan, who lied and insisted he'll sleep over but only because he didn't want to ride Junhoe's car and he's not really sleeping over. Nothing confuses Hanbin more than his little friend. He wonders what will happen to the both of them in college. 

"What's your gift? Come on tell me." He asks him as they wait for a cab by their gate. Jinhwan gives him a sheepish look, tucking the strands of his long fringe behind his ear. His face is flushed and it's very visible under the orange light of the lamp post. 

"It's something Junhoe enjoys very much." He whispers, even though it's just the two of them. 

Hanbin raises a brow, narrowing his eyes. "What? You're gonna let him fuck you on Christmas under the mistletoe while you wear a Mrs. Claus costume?" 

Jinhwan stares at him, scandalized. He laughs. "Your imagination is so… anyway, it's something like that but more sensual." 

"Sensual my ass. What is it?" 

The shorter wiggles his eyebrows at him, like he would know it just by that gesture. Hanbin rolls his eyes, impatient. "Have you ever heard of… uh, phone sex?" 

"What the fuck is so sensual about phone sex?" 

Jinhwan eyes him defensively. "Please. It stimulates the senses! I've done my research and guys love it. They love it more because it's just sounds and their imagination working together. Junhoe is an auditory kind of guy. He gets aroused with moans." 

Hanbin tried to cover his ears but it was too late. He heard it all. And he couldn't believe it. "Don't lie to me, you said you were counting your savings to buy expensive shit." 

It was Jinhwan's turn to roll his eyes. "And you actually believe that?" He scoffs. "I was practicing my script. If I told you then, it would be embarrassing. But right now I'm beat and I wanna see you red." He giggles. 

Script. That's some dedication right there. And here he thought he would get _something_ from him. 

He immediately takes a shower after receiving a text from Jinhwan that he's already home safe. He flops down on his bed, taking his phone from the nightstand and checking if he had missed Bobby's calls. He didn't. But right on the spot, his contact name flashes on the register and he doesn't waste his time, answering it after the first ring. 

He tries not to sound too eager but fails when his "Hello!" turns a little high-pitched. 

_"Bin, hello! I missed you. How was your day?"_ Turns out he wasn't the only one not hiding how eager they were. Hanbin smiles. 

"Tired. I was paired up with Chanwoo and Junhwan were fighting."

_"Junhwan?"_

"I meant Junhoe and Jinhwan." 

_"Oh. They got a couple name now? What's ours?"_ Jiwon chuckles on the other line.

"I don't know JiBin? Sounds like ass."

_"Heh. I'll eat your ass."_

Hanbin coughs. "Woah there, honey, you're moving too fast." 

_"It was a joke, duh. As if you'd let me."_

Hanbin suddenly remembers Jinhwan's _commentary_ about phone sex. He shakes his head to also shake off the mere thought of it. "Anyway, how was your day?" 

_"My day hasn't started yet. I'm drowning in bed and my parents aren't awake yet so I'm taking the time to talk to you. Isn't that sweet?"_

"Uh-uh. Very sweet."

Bobby tells him about ultrasounds and how they'll be able to check what the baby's gender is later. Apparently, his sister-in-law is pregnant and that's why they're celebrating with them. Hanbin stays silent, listening only to how Bobby's voice drawls and _why_ it sounds _sexy_ in the morning. 

Then he slips and makes a mistake, interrupting him by asking, "Ji, are you an auditory kind of guy?" 

And he couldn't retract it when Bobby stopped talking. _"A what?"_

"Like, uh, like do you get off by hearing me, uh… moan?" 

The other line goes silent. Hanbin hears a gulp. _"Bin, are we doing this right now? Like right now?"_

"W-what?"

_"Are you initiating phone sex with me?"_

_Oh my god. This was so fucking embarrassing. Fuck you, Jinny._

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it insinuating, I was just simply asking if your senses are focused more on hearing and not…" He tries to reason out and deflect but he hears rustling on the other line, like someone shifting in his seat and Hanbin tightens his lips. 

_"Bin…"_

"Ji…?"

_"Do you want to try it?"_

If he was in a movie, it'll probably be on a freeze frame right now. With him hiding underneath his blankets, feeling hot and bothered, the voice-over would say, "So, you're probably wondering why I'm in this situation right now."

"I miss you so much, Ji." And he doesn't know if it was the right time to be dramatic but Bobby hums.

_"And you think I don't? God, I miss you so much too. I keep on dreaming about you, you know? It's probably unhealthy by now."_

"Yeah? What kind of dream?" And then he starts, lowering his voice. Bobby probably noticed that too. 

Unlike Jinhwan, he's got no script so he's going to just wing it. 

_"Like, uh, well, it's a scene actually. Remember that time during one of my night games?"_

Hanbin remembers. He blushes. "That? What's so good about it? You like fucking me out in the open?" 

It's not _exactly_ like how he said it. They were in a public bathroom stall. And while he did say it was unsanitary of Jinhwan and Junhoe to fuck in the supermarket restroom, he's a hypocrite after all. 

_"You were particularly loud that time. Maybe you're the one who likes being fucked out in the open."_ Bobby rebuts.

Hanbin licks his lower lip. He doesn't know if he's allowed to touch himself or if he has to wait for Bobby to say it. 

"Ji, do you want to touch me?" 

_"Yes, fuck."_ Bobby sounds raw, with his hushed answers. He tells him he doesn't want to wake his parents up. So he'll whisper. Hanbin thinks it's so hot. 

"Tell me… tell me what you want to do to me once you get back. I'll let you do it, Ji. I'll let you do anything with me." 

_"Anything?"_

Hanbin thinks he might regret it. But he hears the sound of skin slapping against skin and when he closes his eyes, he sees Bobby's parted lips and he loses it. He doesn't answer. He slides his hand underneath his shirt and plays with his nipple, ignoring how hard he is under his pyjamas. 

_"Would you let me suck your dick?"_ Bobby asks. 

Hanbin nods, even though he couldn't see. His eyes are closed when he says, "Yes. I'll let you."

_"I'll suck you off so good, Bin. I'll take you all the way."_

"Yeah, do that." His hands are roaming downwards now. 

_"Would you let me fuck your mouth?"_

He probably unconsciously said _yes_ too, but right now he was too immersed on fucking his fist and trying to keep quiet at the same time. Bobby was saying a lot of things, but he's only focusing on how his voice sounds rather than what he's actually saying. Maybe he's the auditory type of guy here. 

And he's so close. So close, until Bobby says. 

_"Bin, would you fuck me?"_

He opens his eyes in shock, and then he cums in his hand. 

The silent afterwards felt like a mutual understanding. Bobby seems to leave his phone on the bed as he hears the faucet running. Hanbin wipes his hand on the tissue in his drawers, fixing his bottoms. 

"What was that?" He finally asks when he figured Bobby's holding the phone again. 

_"What was what?"_

"The last line?" 

_"What? Me telling you I'm cumming?"_

Hanbin rolls his eyes. "No. You practically _begged_ for _me_ to fuck _you."_

_"Ah."_

Hanbin waits. 

"What? Ji, tell me."

 _"Yunhyeong was raving about how good it felt to bottom after a while and I got jealous because I don't know what it feels like."_ There's a hint of gloom in his voice and Hanbin coos. 

"Do you really want to do that?" 

Before Bobby could answer, he heard a knock on the other line. His parents must've woken up. Hanbin yawns. 

_"I want to do everything with you."_ He hears him say. _"Love you, Bin. Bye bye!"_

"Hmm. Love you. Happy birthday… ?" The call ends, but he's smiling. 

He receives a text before he could finally sleep.

_From: Ji ♡_

_We should learn how to do dirty talk. The phone sex was too dry, I was relying on your voice._

Hanbin snorts. He sends _Same_ as a reply and then closes his eyes to sleep. 

///////

Jinhwan was holding a big-ass box as his gift which looks like it could be the same height as him. Hanbin could practically feel smoke coming out of his nose. 

"You liar!" He accuses. Jinhwan giggles. 

"Not exactly. I was gonna do it but I bought a gift too because Junhoe is materialistic and he probably loves my money more than my ass." Hanbin glares at him. 

He couldn't believe he actually tried doing what Jinhwan said, only for the guy to be bluffing. He huffs, but then blushes when he remembers what happened last night. 

The party was relatively drier this time. Or he's just biased because Bobby wasn't there. They had a little video call before his boyfriend bid them goodbye saying he's off to church. 

Junhoe was still very much sulky, and Jinhwan wasn't a help since he's giving him the silent treatment. He said he will only talk to him once the gift-giving starts so the sex will be _bomb._ Hanbin doesn't want to listen to what Jinhwan has to say about sex anymore. He really had enough. 

"What the fuck is this?" Yunhyeong's reaction when he opened Hanbin's gift was priceless. Chanwoo was the first one to laugh. Hanbin just shrugs, biting the inside of his cheeks to stifle a chuckle. 

"I'm gonna stab you." He jokes, shoving his gift to Hanbin, a small box wrapped hastily. Apparently, they had drawn out each other's name. 

Hanbin opens it and it's an earring. Hanbin doesn't have his ears pierced. He rolls his eyes. "You just want me to give this back to you, right?" He groans. 

Yunhyeong laughs though, getting even. "I don't know. You could give it to Bobby." 

Now, it was time for Junhoe to receive his gift. Everyone was curious about it because it's so big. The tall guy has his arms crossed as Jinhwan tears the wrapper slowly. It's a guitar case… with a shiny black guitar inside. 

"Ooooh sexy." Chanwoo comments. 

"Is that… Bob Dylan's signature?" Junhoe asks. 

Jinhwan wiggles his brows. "Limited edition, baby." He winks. 

And that was the first time he saw Junhoe with a big smile again since the fight. His eyes were twinkling and the next thing he's hugging Jinhwan. Everyone cheers. Chanwoo and Chae thought it would be the best time to light up the fireworks, so they did. 

While Jinhwan and Junhoe kiss. 

He looks up to the colorful sky and hopes that Bobby's praying for their future in church right now. Well, after he polices the couple to kiss for only 10 seconds and then that's enough. 

"When will Bobby be back?" His mother asks while they were cleaning after the party. His friends already went home and Hanbin was left with their mess. 

"Next year." Hanbin pouts.

"Isn't it his birthday tomorrow?" She's wiping the table with spilled wine, which is probably Jinhwan's fault. 

"Yeah, what should I give him?" She shrugs. 

"What do _you_ want to give him?" 

Hanbin bites on his lower lip, pensive. His mother's no help. 

"If it's a moment, it has to be something he'll never forget. If it's an object, it has to be something he'll never lose."

A moment or an object… something he'll never forget or lose. 

Hanbin just had the perfect idea in his mind.

_To: Ji ♡_

_Can't wait to see you next year!_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas fjfhfhd
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I got a new twt acc but with the same username so if we were mutuals before, feel free to follow me again hehehe: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
